This invention pertains to climbing equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for assisting people who hunt deer and other game to climb trees.
Over the years many hunters have found that there is an advantage in hunting by using a tree stand or by sitting on the limb of a tree. However, some trees are difficult to climb.
To hunt from a tree, a hunter must find a tree that has many branches and is easy to climb. If such a tree cannot be found in the desired area, he must use other means to climb the tree.
A ladder could be used on some trees, however, it is difficult to take into a woods and often the ladder may not be the right size for a tree that the hunter would like to climb. Pole climbing boots or spikes may be difficult for an inexperienced climber and could result in injury.
Over the years, hunters have turned to mechanical type steps with various screw type arrangements that could be secured into the tree making it safer to climb.
In some areas, theft of tree stands and/or tree steps is a increasing problem for the hunter. Many tree stands are expensive and so are tree steps which can easily be stolen.
One solution is to remove the tree steps and take the steps home, however, repeatedly turning a screw type fastener in and out of a tree wears the threads formed in the tree, making it dangerous to climb.
There is a need for a inexpensive tree step that is safe and can assist hunters in climbing trees and then easily removing the step when the hunter leaves the woods.